Love wins in war
by cyclone5000
Summary: Sora just wanted one relaxing evening that Taichi and Yamato just couldn't give her. That's fine. They may win the battles, but Sora will win the war. Part of a Christmas Present for a friend. (Taiorato friendship. T for light cussing)


Sora was tired. From errands left and right, work, and then of course the demands of school stress. By the end of the day, she was exhausted.

So she texted her best friends and roommates, Taichi and Yamato, to make sure the apartment was clean and that dinner was handled. And for once they pulled through. Yamato had cooked something simple, Taichi made sure to stand by so Yamato couldn't make dinner too spicy. The common areas were moderately cleaned and all was right and well.

Finally. A relaxing evening after a hard day's work. It's about time that she got an evening that didn't entail any crazy shenanigans from having Taichi and Yamato living under the same roof as her.

"I needed this," Sora sighed, lying down on her bed, just simply resting against her cool covers as she blinked her eyes closed.

"TAICHI!"  
"YAMATO!"

**-BANG BANG-**

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"  
"EAT SHIT YA BASTARD!"

**-CRASH- **

"YAGAMI!"  
"ISHIDA!"

"I spoke too soon," Sora groaned as she forced her herself up . She stormed out of her bedroom and through the hallway until she reached the kitchen, "What is going on now –oh my god."

Sora blinked a few times as she tried to take it all in.

The floor she was standing on was incredibly soaked. Water piling inside the tile crevices till the small lakes overfilled and gushed to every corner they could possibly reached. Soap was flying through the air like cotton candy at a carnival. A few cracked plates and ceramic mugs on the counters and you had a kitchen nightmare.

And her beloved roommates/best friends were standing right in the middle of it all.

Taichi was off of one edge of the sink hands dunked in soapy water as if the suds were ammunition bullets. Yamato was on the other side with the hose from the faucet and had obviously been spraying it everywhere.

"Sor!" Taichi was the first to speak up. The water in the sink spilling over a bit as he swished his arms around, "This is all Yama's fault!"

"Oh no!" Yamato yelled out in rebuttal. Uncommon for the usual quiet Ishidad unless someone like Taichi was pushing him over the edge, "You are not pinning this on me! Sora! This is all Taichi's fault! He started it!"

"No! Winners don't start things Yama they finish them! Which is why I'm gonna mop the floor with your sorry ass!"

"Oh cut the crap Taichi! You were the one that started slinging soap everywhere like a monkey!"

"I wasn't swinging it everywhere! I was swinging it at you! You were jumping all over that's all! Who's the monkey now!"

"You made me drop the plate I was holding!"

"You made me break my mug!"

"Yeah that was after I had to hose you down because you were still throwing soap everywhere!"

"That was my favorite mug!"

"You have fifteen more of the same exact mug!"

"I WILL AVENGE MY FAVORITE MUG!" Taichi screeched out a war cry as he chucked a face full of soap at Yamato's face. The leaner blond was smart enough to close his eyes before he madly shook the bubbles of soap off his face and grimaced as he saw the oily bubbles saturate in his hair.

"I've had it UP TO HERE WITH YOUR NONSENSE!" Yamato, again, screamed past his usual decibel amount. Turning on the water to by the switch on the nozzle and blasting Taichi with a stream of water that quickly changed his semi dry state to a full wet one.

"I HATE YOU"  
"I HATE YOU MORE!"  
"I HATE YOU EVEN MORE PLUS ONE!"  
"THEN I HATE YOU EVEN MORE PLUS TWO!"

Back and forth like some kind of violent screaming metal death trap of a see-saw, Taichi flung soap and Yamato sprayed water. Soap, water, soap, water. Both of them successively soiling their clothes and their surroundings.

Sora groaned rubbing her temples clear from an incoming headache. Living with Taichi and Yamato was like a dream. They got along great, worked so well together. Conversations never got awkward, the lowly apartment was always open and welcoming.

But when two of the three started fighting? It was an absolute nightmare for the third person. The third person usually being Sora. Seeing as Taichi and Yamato could literally find a reason to fight over anything and everything.

"You guys," Sora pleaded at first, hoping she wouldn't have to physically get involved and have to lower herself to a point where she'd have to start yelling at the same volume as her two idiot best friends, "Come on. Both of you. Stop fighting right now!"

Her amber eyes were a muted orange due to her fatigue but a flaring red due to her rising temper over being ignored by the two wet men in front of her.

"That's it!" Sora yelled louder, marching forward with the head of a military sergeant as she determined to get the two boys to stop, "Stop this _right now!_" She yelled getting closer.

But just a little too close.

"TAKE THIS!" Taichi laughed like a mad scientist as he swung a large heaping of bubbles at Yamato. Ishida Yamato was no easy mark however, and he cleverly ducked his head so he could evade the bubble attack.

But the soaring bubbles had to hit something, and they flew directly into Sora's face. And even grazing the tip of her tongue with its foul sickly taste.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Yamato hollered as he sprayed Taichi. Yagami Taichi was quick and agile over his years of being an athlete, spinning on the balls of his feet he swirled away.

But the stream of water followed his trail but made contact with the first object that objected their path. And within a few seconds, Sora was splashed with a focused stream of hot water turned cold that seeped right through her clothes causing her non waterproof clothes to retain all of the unwanted water.

"Oh no, Sor" Taichi stopped, his mouth agape as he didn't pay any mind to his soaked arms and hair, "I'm so sorry."

"Sora…" Yamato flipped off the switch on the nozzle as he sank in the spot where he stood, "Sora I am, truly sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sora wiped the soap taste out of her mouth with her sleeve, and pull at her clothes to make them a little less sticky. The streams of apologies were flowing from both sides of her but at that point it didn't matter. Her mind was already made up.

Grabbing Taichi by the collar on his shirt, she yanked him after her. With a power that only she could muster, she grabbed the back of Taichi's head and dunked him into the soapy water where he had been splashing this entire time.

Without time for Yamato to react, Sora yanked the hose out from his hands. Point it square at his forehead and spraying him full blast with the missile like water weapon he had been foolishly abusing this entire time.

Both of the males just were silent as the wiped the water from their eyes and looked at Sora like how a Chihuahua would look at a proud lioness.

Sora smirked, her bangs covering her forehead as she smugly looked back and forth at the two boys, "This. Is. War."

* * *

-Few hours later-

Yamato was off towards the left. His blue eyes staring at the ground, his bright blond hair was damp and unstyled. The black sleeveless shirt and dark navy jeans hardly showed any different in being dry and being completely soaked. Only that he was now incredibly cold because his few layers of clothes soaked water and soap up like a dry sponge.

Taichi stood off towards the right. His sweatpants so soaked that it drooped past his waist and clung to his legs and outlined them perfectly instead of being lazy baggy pants. His blue button up shirt was missing a couple of buttons and would probably be found in the mopped up water. The messy styled hair of his curled around his forehead and neck,dripping wet strands as he gazed upward with a small sniffle.

Sora stood in the middle. Her nice pleated skirt now just a regular skirt since it obviously wasn't meant to get so wet so fast. Her cardigan stretched with heavy drops of water and she was lucky enough she didn't care that much about her lightly color t-shirt in the first place. Her hand messy with tangles and the small wave in her hair was gone.

"Okay," An older lady, still clad in what would be her pajamas, stood in front of the young trio's apartment, "What exactly happened."

"The uh. Facet broke," Yamato robotically chimed in.

"I tried to stop it by rushing towards it. But I'm just you know. Clumsy and such. So I started knocking things down, spreading the water all around. And just making a huge mess out of things," Taichi trailed off emphasize certain syllables of his words.

"And then, we all tried to find a way to slow the water down but we couldn't, and that's when I'm guessing the water started seeping through the floors and you were called to fix the problem," Sora chirpily concluded.

"…." The landlord lady sighed, "That's what happened?"

"Yes."

"Yeah basically."

"Yes maam."

"…"The landlord lady shook her head, "You guys do realize this is the third time in the past two months this has happened right?"

"Oh well, that's…something."

"I think it's the sink's fault. We might have a possessed sink or something."

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"…" The landlord looked at the three wet people in front of her, shaking her head again as she waved them off. Finding herself to be too old and too underpaid to concern herself with her troublemaking tenants.

"..." Yamato peeped over towards Taichi and Sora, "She seems mad at us."

"I don't know why she would be," Taichi rubbed the back of his head as he pouted at the two of them.

"Okay, no more trouble guys," Sora took charge and pointed at the two of them, "At least not before our lease is up for renewal."

"I don't think she's going to let us renew our lease," Yamato interjected as he frowned.

"Yeah…" Taichi hotly glared at Yamato, "Kind of like how I won't ever be able to drink out of my favorite mug again."

"I swear to god Taichi I'll break all of your mugs if you keep this up," Yamato murderously threatened as he puffed himself up.

"Do it and I throw away your gel."

"Do that and I throw away your weights."

"Do that and I paint all you clothes pink!"

"Do that and I paint your car yellow!"

"You wanna go Ishida!"

"Bring it Yagami!"

"Okay nobody is going no where," Sora punched Taichi's arm, "And nobody is bringing anything!" She then punched Yamato's arm.

Both of the boys were now frowning rubbing their sore spots as Sora glared at the both of them, "There is still a chance I can get my relaxing rejuveniating night. Sso no more fighting or else I'm breaking all of your soccer trophies Taichi, and your precious guitar Yamato!" Sora huffed as she stared down the two taller men, "Got that?"

"…Yeah," Taichi nodded.

"We'll behave," Yamato nodded along as well.

"Good," Sora pushed the bangs out of her hair, "Night guys. I don't want to hear a sound out of you or else it's good by meaningful material possessions!" Sora went ahead and marched into the drying apartment, heading straight for her room and leaving Yamato and Taichi to follow in behind her.

"…You know something."

"Taichi please not now."

"Shush this is important."

"Yeah like your mug?"

"No more important."

"Oh god."

"We really need to find a way to one up Sora. She keeps winning in everything."


End file.
